Darkness in a Spider's Web
by AnarchistLimited
Summary: It's one thing to love someone, the feeling is pure and nothing can be compared. But it is another thing when your love is taken from you. Despair and grief are the emotions that can be felt. You fall into a darkness, an abyss of absolute pain while still living among the tragic event. How hard is must feel to lose your lover to another...


Chapter 1: Takeru NTR 1

Warning: Characters will be extremely out of character. I MEAN EXTREMELY. All will be one shot and will have an NTR ending (NTR means when a character takes another character's love in a sexual manner). So 18+ btw. It won't just be TAKERU, I will one shot for many characters. Some I may do more than once, but all will one shot, no connection. The theme is dark so don't expect anything to be happy. Turning away now is acceptable as I'm making these stories for fun.

* * *

"I love you."

The words from Takeru's beloved, Hikari. Words that made his world stop at that moment. Like a waterfall raging, his heart began to beat. Nothing was more important to him that the girl that stood in front of him.

"I love you too!" Takeru quickly hugged her. Embracing her to the point where she struggled to catch her breath.

"You're… crushing me…" Hikari gasped.

Takeru let go and held Hikari's shoulders. "I love you," he repeated.

Hikari smiled and leaned forward to kiss the blonde on the lips. He gently kissed back as the two embraced once more in the empty street.

Takeru ran through the rain, "damn it, I didn't think it was going to rain." He ran as fast as he could before stopping at the shade of a store. He sighed and looked up smiling, _'I been dating Hikari for a week now. I love every moment with her.'_ Takeru wasn't planning on seeing her, but he managed to get off of work early.

He held on to a rose in his pocket, "I hope she loves it when she sees me." Takeru waited until the rain cleared and ran as quickly as he could to Hikari's apartment. He looked and saw the apartment door as an urge of excitement came through his mind.

He ran up the stairs and stopped at the door. "Hikari," Takeru sang as he knocked on the door. There was no answer, "Hikari?" He knocked once more before the door creaked open. "Not locked," he blinked and entered the apartment. The lights were off and Hikari could not be found in the kitchen.

Takeru was about to call out to his girlfriend until he heard a weird slam. "Huh?" He looked at the hallway of her apartment and walked slowly. Each step becoming heavier as the noise became more clear and louder. "Hikari?" Takeru could see that her room's light was on.

The door was slightly open and Takeru peeked through. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Hikari sat up to her knees. She was bare naked. Her firm small breast and well-shaped ass could all be seen. The weird slam was confirmed to be the sound of the bed slamming to the wall. This all would have been an amazing sight if it wasn't for one thing. There was a guy under Hikari, having sex with her.

At that moment, Takeru did not feel broken from seeing his girlfriend cheating on him but rather raged over who was doing this to her. Without hesitation, he entered the room, "what the hell are you doing to my—."

Takeru stopped and the angry vicious look quickly turned to horrified. Words were lost to his mouth and he stood speechless.

"Takeru—?" Hikari looked back before the man under her pumped his cock into her. She let out a moan and her expression changed to shock satisfaction. "D-Daisuke, no, you can't!"

That was the thing. That is what stopped TAKERU. It wasn't that Hikari was cheating, but that the one who was having sex with her was his best friend, Daisuke Motomiya.

"Hey now," Daisuke grabbed Hikari's hip and kept on fucking her. "We only did it two times, we aren't finished yet."

Takeru could not say a word as Daisuke had sex with his girlfriend. Many things went through his head, his eyes becoming watery, "what are you doing?" He asked pathetically.

Daisuke turned Hikari so he could fuck her doggy style. She covered her mouth to prevent the screams and moans from letting out. But her eyes could tell the full story, rolling to the back of her head.

All the while Takeru could only stare in despair. Seeing the girl, he loved, whom he thought to be innocent, having sex with someone who wasn't him. Worse, cheating with his best friend.

Hikari got the point where she could not hold herself. She moved her hands away from her mouth and began to yell pleasurable screams every time Daisuke pumped his cock into her pussy.

"You're so tight, Hikari," Daisuke grabbed her ass and pushed it forward to get the full extent of the feeling. Takeru was beginning to tear up, "oi, Takeru," Daisuke grinned. Takeru looked up at his best friend who had a sadistic look on his face, "like what you see?"

Takeru flinched, "Oh you don't, but you should. Hikari, your girlfriend is being pleasured by me." Daisuke thrust hard inside Hikari.

"No!" Takeru glared, "that isn't right—."

"One year," Daisuke interrupted. "For one year I been fucking Hikari. Filling up her womb with my cum."

"What?" Takeru saw Hikari moan and smile in lust. Daisuke doing nothing, but violating to the point where it looked like he could break her.

"That's right, remember that little basketball game you went to. Hikari was all lonely and I was over. I found out many things about her. She's a dirty girl!" Daisuke spanked her ass which made her scream.

"No, you're lying. She wouldn't date me if she was with—."

"She felt bad for you!" Daisuke laughed and got a red glare in his eyes. "Idiot! Put the pieces together. You tried so hard to get close to Hikari that you didn't notice anything I was doing. I fucked her at your own birthday too! She didn't want you to be sad so she asked you out. You want to know the hilarious part!?" Daisuke grinned as Takeru looked down is utter despair, "I fucked her that day too. You lived in this illusion she was the perfect girl."

Daisuke sat Hikari up so her back could be to his chest. He grabbed her breast and fingered her pussy all while fucking her. "You could have won her, but you were too pure. She wanted you to fuck her that day and you instead gave… hm? What did you call it Hikari?"

Hikari turned to Takeru and smiled pleasurably, "a worthless kiss."

Takeru collapsed to his knees and Daisuke grunted while moving his head back. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Daisuke screamed out and Hikari let out one last satisfied scream before Daisuke came inside her. Making her body twitch and convulse as his sperm leaked out. To add horror to Takeru, Daisuke passionately kissed Hikari, one that made her moan.

Takeru looked as Daisuke let go of Hikari. Allowing her to fall to the bed and allowing Takeru to see her lustful look.

"Do me a favor, Takeru," Takeru's eyes wandered to Davis who grinned, "I sort of got Hikari pregnant that night when you asked her out. So is it okay, since you're her boyfriend, that you take to support the baby."

Takeru began to sob, but suddenly someone grabbed his hand. He looked and saw Hikari holding his hand. He saw her innocent face smile warmly, but he blocking himself from actually seeing the perverted look she had. "Please, Takeru, support this baby for me. I love you…"

Takeru held onto her hand. "I will I love you."

All this was in Takeru's illusion what Hikari really said was. "I'm sorry Takeru, I love his cock too much."

Daisuke laughed once more at the despaired Takeru who decided to live in this illusion for the rest of his life.

* * *

END!

I'm still learning to write so forgive my writing skill.

Upon making this I wanted to create the illusion of Takeru by the words. If you notice that some of his lines were censored words of what it could be. Most of the paragraph had sex while when it shifted to Daisuke, it was fucking, etc. I still have a long way to go with symbolism.

This one is a practice, I will try to make darker ones. Not too dark, but like this level of dark. I want to make longer stories and much more… shocking and realistic type situations. Once again, all of these one-shots will end in NTR or bad ending.

If you got questions, ask down below!


End file.
